The Moedex!
by Aeromenca
Summary: This is the moedex data! It mostly just includes the moemon that I didn't create data for before I got a moedex from leaf. It will also contain data on many more moemon that weren't even involved in Aeromenca's moemon adventure-very dirty lemons. Come on in and check this data out if you get confused or just curious!
1. Page 1-Aeromenca's Moemon

**Here is a moedex for you guys to look back to in case you guys get confused with the regular aeromenca's moemon adventure descriptions, or just want more detail so you guys really can get what is going on. anyways, aeromenca presents a useful resource guide for my moemon adventure. ****This will include special new moves, plus combo moves. the data will be a little close to each other, psych! my tricks and cleverness worked out...ehm..just ignore the repetitive -_- faces, that was the only one of my tricks that actually worked. **

**Update 2-Individual species data available below each moemon listed. Hmm...no official data...so I'm going to get creative.**

**disclaimer-i do not own moemon.**

* * *

**Aeromenca's current team**

pokemon name-pokemon species-pokemon type(s)-moveset-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-special combo moves-level-cup size-height-weight-reverse? mega?

Charlie-_-_-_-_-_charizard-_-_-_-_fire/flying-_-_-_-_flamethrower, fly, shadow claw, dragon claw-_-_-_-_none_-_-_-_-_-100-_DD.-_5'11¨-140lbs.-_yes.-_-_yes.

Charizards are able to fly with their masters on their backs for literal miles once they have bonded enough with them. Charizard's are known for their semi-violent but loving attitude both in battle and in bed. They can take anywhere from 3 minutes to 3 hours to please.

Dark charlie-_-_-_ charizard-_-_-_-_fire/dark-_-_-_-_flamethrower, fly, shadow claw, dark rainbow dreams-_-_-_-none_-100-_DD.-_-_6'0¨.-_155 lbs.-yes.-_no.

Mckenzie-_-_-_-_-mightyena-_-_-_-_dark-_-_-_-_-_-aura sphere, crunch, fire fang, play rough-_-_-_-_-_-_-_none-_-_-_-79-_-_-C.-_-_-_-5'10¨-_120lbs.-no-_-_no.

Mightyena are either known for being shy or for being violent. Whichever they're known for, that's their attitude at all times, in bed, during battle or just in general. The shy ones are always the ones that will be happy to be your slut just so they can say that they love you(and for the pleasure of sex.).

Victoria-_-_-_-_-_-_dragonite-_-_dragon/flying-_fly, outrage, fire punch, thunder punch, earthquake-_-_-_-_none-_-_-_-_90-_-_DD-_-_-_6'0¨-_-180lbs._no-_-maybe..

Dragonite are known for their immense power and their willingness to help others in need. When they aren't helping those that are in need, they're being aggressors to those whom they love, but always wish for their loved ones to grow stronger out if the experience, not for them to get hurt.

Alicia-_-_-_-_-_-_-_gardevoir-_-_psychic/fairy-_psychic, dazzling gleam, calm mind, shadow ball, hyper beam-none-_-_-_-80-_-_D-_-_-_-5'8¨-145lbs.-_no-maybe..

Gardevoirs are extremely protective moemon, often times stopping whatever might be happening to make sure that their trainer is ok. However, during sex, gardevoir are extremely fun to screw, often times more willing to try out the real dirty stuff, and are more likely to have sex with you in the first place.

Speedy-_-_-_-_-_-Xerneas-_-_-_-_fairy-_-_Moonblast, Geomancy, Thunderbolt, Megahorn-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_none-_-_-_69-_-_EE-_-_6'6"-_-_-_-_-_-_180 lbs.-_-_-no-_-_-no

Xerneas is a legendary moemon that is part of the Kalo trio. Not much about this moemon is known other than the fact that she lives over 3000 years, and when she dies, she brings all other dead living beings back to life before going back to sleep in a cacoon for another 3000 years.


	2. Page 2-The kanto starters

**this page includes data on all of the kanto starters! Enjoy!**

* * *

How the moedex is organized:

1st row, from left-Moemon species, type (s),Breast cup size, height, weight, Mega evolutions.

2nd row-data from the moedex.

* * *

Bulbasaur, grass/poison, B, 4'5", 55 lbs., none

Bulbasaur, the seed moemon. Shortly after it hatches, this Moemon can obtain nourishment from the seed on its back.

Ivysaur, Grass/poison, CC, 5'2", 120 lbs., none

Ivysaur, the seed moemon. A sweet aroma is the signal that the bulb on its back will soon be in bloom.

Venusaur, Grass/poison, DD, 6'1", 185 lbs., Mega Venusaur

Venusaur, the seed moemon. The flower on this moemon's back gains a stronger smell after rainy days.

Charmander, fire, AA, 4'4", 45 lbs., none

Charmander, the lizard moemon. If Charmander is healthy, the fire on its tail burns intensely.

Charmeleon, fire, C, 4'11", 75 lbs., none

Charmeleon, the flame moemon. It's easy to spot a charmeleon's lair in Kanto's rocky mountains. Thanks to this moemon's fiery tail, it's home shines with the power if intense starlight.

Charizard, Fire/flying, DD, 6'2", 135lbs., Mega charizard Y, Mega Charizard X

Charizard, the flame moemon. You don't want to mess with charizard after it has experienced a tense battle-the fire emanating from it burns hotter when it is stressed.

Squirtle, Water, B, 4'9", 34 lbs., none

Squirtle, the tiny turtle moemon. Striking regularly with spouts of water, Squirtle can be tricky to see, since it hides within its shell a lot.

Wartortle, Water, CC, 5'8", 69 lbs., none

Wartortle, the turtle moemon. It can live for almost ten thousand years. It's flurry tail is popular as a symbol of longevity.

Blastoise, Water, DD, 6'5", 165 lbs., Mega Blastoise

Blastoise, the shellfish moemon. Beware the jets from this moemon's shell-they can punch through thick steel.


	3. Page 3- Pre evolutions of Page 1

**I'm back with a small addition to my Moedex, this time featuring the pre-evolutions of Aeromencas' team. Also be sure to read my profile and what I had to say. ^-^**

* * *

Poochyena: 3 feet 11 inches tall. weighs 85 pounds. A cup. wears a long, long sleeved grey dress that covers their entire body down right above their feet. They wear grey slippers. Has short spiked grey hair alongside a masked face, of which the mask is black. You can see their red eyes through the mask.

Characteristics: Very ferocious and violent. Special move(s): None Ability: Intimidate: Lowers opposing Moemon's physical attack upon entering battle

* * *

Dratini: 4 feet 5 inches tall. weighs 50 pounds. A cup. wears a tight outfit consisting of a shirt and loose sweat pants. The outfit is light blue on the front, and dark blue all along the back. has no limbs yet. Has short bowl cut blue hair, and bright blue eyes.

Characteristics: Very majestic, keeps to itself. Special move(s): None Ability: Shed Skin: Has 1/3 chance of removing any status condition at the end of each turn

* * *

Dragonair: 7 feet tall. weighs 80 pounds, B cup. Wears the same outfit as before, although it is bigger and is white on the front instead of light blue. Now has small white wings on either side of her head, and a small white horn in the center of her forehead. Also has a round blue gem on top of her chest. Has slightly longer hair, almost but not quite shoulder-length.

Characteristics: Still very majestic, preferring to keep to itself. Special move(s): Still none Ability: Shed Skin: Has 1/3 chance of removing any status condition at the end of each turn

* * *

Ralts: 3 feet 4 inches tall. weighs 30 pounds, AA cup. wears a long white dress that covers her entire body, with only her hands and feet just barely sticking out. Has bowl cut green hair that completely covers her face, with a red bowtie around the back. Eye color unknown due to the hair.

Characteristics: Always silent, rarely talks, and sticks by its trainer's side. Special move(s): None Ability: Trace: Determines the opposing Moemon's ability upon switching in

* * *

Kirlia: 4 feet 6 inches tall. Weighs 75 pounds, C cup. She now wears a smaller version of the dress, which exposes her shoulders, and wears green stockings. The dress barely covers her crotch. Her hair is now parted to either side, nearly shoulder length. Has two red protrusions from either side of her head, semi-circle in shape. Has stunning red eyes.

Characteristics: loves to have sex with her trainer, and to moan his/her name in pleasure. Will protect her trainer at all costs. Special move(s): now has the ability to sense emotions and reacts to them.

* * *

**Yes, I know this is kinda not so riveting, but it takes stress of the describing every Moemon off of me. **

**However, judging by the view count, most people don't refer to this while reading my Moemon stories.**


	4. Page 4- Darkrai and Magmortar

**Here we add Darkrai and Magmortar, along with the description of a new kind of Moemon called the 'Destructive' Moemon.**

* * *

Darkrai: Height: 6 feet, 3 inches. Weight: 150 pounds. Breast size: D Ability: Nightmare/Wet dreams: can swap abilities at will, nightmare draining a Moemon's health while asleep and Wet Dreams making the Moemon less likely to fight back with lewd images of herself.

Characteristics: Violent, with usually dark intentions. Hates Moemon who get in her way and will eliminate them if she gets annoyed with them.

Visual desription: pitch black Moemon, with white hair pulled to the left side, covering her left eye, leaving her right eye out so she can see. Two black streamer like extensions fly behind her, right above her arms. Wears a short sleeve black dress, frilled at the bottom, ending a little above her thighs. She wore grey leggings. Arms covered in black arm leggings. A red skirt is wrapped around her neck.

Special Moves: Dark Void, puts all of her opponents to sleep.

* * *

Magmortar: height: 6 feet 2 inches. Weight: 180 pounds. Breast size (normal): CC; N/A (Destructive) Ability: Fiery Blaze: increases the power and accuracy of fire type attacks by 15%. Very dangerous when sunny day is in effect.

Characteristics; Normal: Very Powerful fire types who have more fun making friends than burning down anything. If they sense good qualities in a male Moemon, they will do their best to arouse them and make them unable to sit still. Enjoy battling with their super powerful long range fire attacks. If fully enraged, can destroy an entire forest within minutes.

Destructive: Loves to destroy anything and everything in sight without a second thought, and is very mentally insane. A new kind of Moemon whos creator is not known. Thinks nothing of any opponent and will fight to the death.

Visual description; Destructive: stiff spiky red, yellow and orange multi-colored hair. Clad in red and yellow patterned clothes, a Vest and exercise pants. Left hand has a yellow cylinder shaped cannon, more powerful than the normal Magmortar, also slightly shorter in length. Wears no footwear, preferring to travel barefoot. Fiery colored eyes, a combination of red yellow and orange.

Normal: Smooth fiery colored hair that is always soft to the touch, and a little longer than shoulder length. Wears a fiery colored tank top, a bit shorter than the average one, cutting halfway down to their belly button. Wears a long skirt, extending to the knees, also fiery colored. Red leggings and fire patterned arm leggings. Left hand has a cannon about a foot long, cylinder shaped. The Cannon extends past their normal hands, as they can retract it into their skin at will. Pretty blue eyes.


End file.
